Persephone's Garden
by waffleman1314
Summary: He hadn't deserved this and neither had she. What was worse, he'd never gotten a chance to tell her how he felt about her. Perry couldn't explain why his heart was breaking- all he knew was that it had shattered into a million pieces. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**New short one-shot gifted upon us by AJ! If you ask me, this is deep :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Dull, gray skies. Clouds covered the sun completely, only allowing for a finite amount of light to seep through. Thunder rolled softly in the distance. Rain droplets splashed silently on the ground, across the stones placed in a gridlock formation in the yard, and down his back; cold and unforgiving. A slight wind blew around him, bending the grass gently and ruffling his fur. The combination of the rain and the wind bit at his skin like tiny shards of ice. But he didn't care. He was in too dull of a mood to care.

Perry pulled his fedora down over his eyes more, casting even more of a shadow over his face, giving it an ominous, almost murderous, expression. Hurt was furrowed into his angry brow, and malicious thoughts ran through his head. The corner of his bill was curled up into a partial snarl, but it was still obvious that he was on the verge of tears. He resented every second that passed as he stood there. It wasn't that he'd hated her- no, much on the contrary he'd loved her more than he'd ever loved another being- it was just that resentment was his way of coping with her loss.

Who had she been in life? To her fellow agents and beloved major, she was nothing more than a hero. Not at all to put down heroes- they were great people, truthfully. But in comparison to who she was to Perry, a hero was nothing in his mind. She was the epitome of mammalian femininity, the center of his universe, and the one thing he desired most in the universe. The one thing he just couldn't have.

He traced one finger on the engravings on her tombstone, wishing he knew her murderer so that he could track him down and return the favor. Perry pulled his hand back into his chest quick and gritted his teeth in guilt. No, he mustn't kill. Murder was wrong. Revenge was wrong. And he was not about to do what was wrong over a silly feeling in the pit of his stomach. She was never his! Why should he care like he did? They'd never been on an intimate basis with one another, and yet, despite his resistance during her life, he mourned over her very death.

As he sat there, he continued to stare at her name until his eyes burned. Once he was certain he'd have to blink, he shut his eyes and buried his face in his hands, starting to sob as if he were a mother who'd lost her child. Tears flooded out of his eyes and mixed with the rain dripping down his cheeks. He could care less who saw him at this point. Death was deserving of a mourner. But her death was worthy of the attendance of a thousand seraphs, all singing in a monotone echo, with a music that soothed the soul. Instead, he heard the eerie song of sylphs shrieking in his head, driving his mind to its wit's end.

Screaming, he leapt back and cursed whatever he deemed worthy of cursing- his birth, his life, his own name, and even his own home. How does one cope with the loss of a beloved? Would he feel the same if Phineas were to die, or if Ferb were to vanish? Perhaps he'd never know for sure. The mental pain seared through his brain, searing its permanency into his mind- a branding iron hot with fire, etching out a perfect memory of this day to last forever. He curled up into a tight ball in the mud and held his tail close around him, wishing that it would go away and he could rest in peace.

When he next opened his eyes, his vision was blurred with wet tears, and his head was swimming with guilt and pain. He tried to focus on what was in front of his face, but it was still too fuzzy. Reaching out with one hand, he wrapped his small fingers around the object and lightly pulled at it. It was a plant of some sort- at least, he was certain it was. Ever so gently, Perry tugged it out of the ground and sat up to examine it. The flower blew away in the wind, and he chased it until he could run no more. But where he'd stopped was a complete and utter paradise- a collection of flowers so vibrant they couldn't possibly exist.

Alas, he had found Persephone's Garden in the pits of Tartarus.

* * *

******Review with your thoughts! And check out the new story "Life" apart of the Legacy Series!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
